haligeardfandomcom-20200214-history
Common Faronaf Dictionary
Main Article: Faronaf Grammar: <Common Faronaf Grammar> All the known words so far in Common Faronaf today. The indefinite and definite articles are not used. Prepositions (Of, On, Under etc) are added as a suffix to the word on which they act. For instance, 'The Plate on the table' would be 'Plate Tableon'. Different from Mannish, where it would be 'Plateon the Table'! Don't get confused! In Faronaf, often words get combined. March's End, for instance, should be: Marthë Anothath. However it is changed to Marthëanoth, as it is a proper noun. If one was talking about the end of a march in general, one would say Marthë Anothath. Numbers Directions * North - Lin * South - Dhën * East - Itan * West - Etel Suffixes * -nin - Language Related (Not always) * -së - County * -or - City * -sia - City, or any other settlement. * -a - Often used to indicate a location * -ath - Used to indicate in modern Common Faronaf a people or clan. * -il - Like -en or -ish. Prepositions This is now covered in the 'Cases' section of Common Faronaf Grammar. Correlatives * Where (q) - Cwolma * Here (next to speaker) - Nolma * There (near to addressee) - Umpolma (existential: nwalma) * Yonder/There (far from both) - Angolma Articles * Definite Singular - i * Definite Plural - í/ai (on a computer í and i can be hard to distinguish) English - Common Faronaf * Ally - Lithól * All (suffix) - -gwa * All - gwal * And - ech * Bane - Hlad * Battle - Gwed * Beauty - Preagwë * Beautiful - Preagwí * Before - Enaun * Big - Maw * Black - Mustafa * Blue - Senin * Bow - Blíthaw * Box - Blaw * Brave - Faroma (Faromi - 'Braves') * City - Siath * Clever - Angwí * Daughter - Mwep * Desert - Māvik * Elf - Thëar * Emperor - Lhem * Empire - Lhemevalta * End (n) - Anóth * End-having (aj) - Anóthon * Endless (aj) - na-Anóthon * End-having-ness (n) - Anóthonaw * Endlessness (n) - na-Anóthonaw * Eternity - Rhagweb * Ever - Cómp * Faithful - Femon * Finti's Folk - Fintiêth (-eth suffix from Old Faronaf). * First - Elema * Godly - Doilí * Great - Maw * Heart - Gallon * Heir - Pwethif * Helm - Lon * Hidden - Cuthon * High - Jylo * History - Pwamaw * Home - Kotimā * Ice - Ia * Immortal - Iluinë * Infininty - Fuinach * Iron - Rel * Island - Tal * Labour - Rias * Legitimate/Rightful - Kwebon * Lonely - Syrí * Lord - Hera * King - Paras * Kingdom - Parasë * Man - Luiye/Luiyel (Plural Luiya/Luiyath) * March - Marthë * Mortal - Luinë * Mountain - Vuo * Priest - Pëa * Protector - Sōth * Quickly - Coith * Rainbow - Nínach * Realm - Valta * Reckless - Fald * Return - Palë * Rune - Loitsan * Short - Neleh * Son - Mwab * Strength - Thalem * Strong - Thalion * Supreme - Ingmë * Terror - Cauhu * Their - Pën * Then - Nuil * Unwilling - Halem * Water - Feth * Winter - Uirala * Wise - Thēal * Wolf - Blëth * Wood (Forest) - Coidaw * World - Buid * (Feeling before adventure) - Thë Category:Dictionaries Category:Faronaf